Existing electronic maps are created from various data sources such as satellite imagery, road vector data, terrain data, and the like. The maps provide navigational assistance and serve purposes common to many users. With existing systems, users can create custom maps by adding labels or text (e.g., My House, My Work, My School) to the maps. Further, some systems geocode photographs as the photographs are captured. These systems update the maps with the geocoded photographs, but the users have to provide the labels or other context for the maps to have meaning. Such customization by the users, however, is tedious, error prone, and difficult to share with other users having similar interests. Further, the updated maps are static.